Jacqueline mourns Lance
The tragedy of Lance's death is made known when Jacqueline Haller begins to mourn her boyfriend. With the aid of her family and friends, she knows the blow is cushioned. Her pain made all the more worse when it is revealed that evil Jennifer Barrett was the one who engineered the tragedy. However, things aren't looking so good for Jennifer either, when her Caribbean antics end her up getting kicked out of two hotels in two island nations, and some more enemies crop up, including a Harper relative and his new husband, not to mention Marta Harper's sister, Kaia Srinivasen Litchfield! Scene One The Bahamas. After being driven out of and banned from Jamaica for assaulting the First Lady, Jennifer Barrett is seething. She sips her drink, but she cannot still get over being thrown out of Jamaica. It is a slap in the face to her massive ego. She is getting a massage from a hunky masseuse on the patio of her hotel room. JENNIFER: That stupid bitch! I couldn't care less if that stupid bitch was the first lady of Jamaica! She displeased me, so I had to beat her up! MASSEUSE: Yes, Ma'am. JENNIFER: She was in the presence of PURE royalty! Me, one of the biggest models in the whole world, and nobody seems to give a damn about that fact! MASSEUSE: I wish I knew what to do. JENNIFER: Me too. But I don't know what could happen now. MASSEUSE: All finished. JENNIFER: Good. I feel a lot better. Now, time for a luxurious bubble bath! As befits me! MASSEUSE: All right. I will see you tomorrow. JENNIFER: Can't wait! (Jennifer walks into her beautiful bathroom, smug as all get out. The masseuse, on the other hand, gets his cell phone as he leaves the hotel room. He makes a call.) Cut to Boston. Aaron picks up the phone. AARON: Yes? MASSEUSE: She is now in her bath. That woman will be ousted here very soon! AARON: Good. I talked with the management of the hotel. They told me they will ousting her this morning. MASSEUSE: I am going down there now. I talked with the young man she was with. He was pretty battered up by her. AARON: Who was it that she beat up now?! MASSEUSE: He was the son of the US Ambassador to the Bahamas! I am surprised that she is acting the way she is! AARON: I'm not, and I was married to that bitch! Let me know when she is ejected from the hotel. MASSEUSE: I will. I also have some news for you on another front. AARON: What is that? MASSEUSE: She let it slip when I gave her a massage that she was at the place where that Medical Plane that was flying to London. AARON: What? The one that killed Jacqueline Haller's boyfriend, Lance VanCortlandt?! MASSEUSE: The very same. She bragged to me that while that blizzard was going on, or maybe even before that blizzard, she was at that airport, and she tampered with the electrical equipment and worked to disable it! AARON: Oh dear God! She's now committing murder! She is getting way too dangerous! MASSEUSE: I can come to Boston, and testify to it if you wish. AARON: The foul thing about it, is that your testimony would be considered hearsay. And that evidence would be totally tossed out. MASSEUSE: That is true. However, I have recorded it. If you so like. AARON: That would be great. Do you have that tape? MASSEUSE: I can send it. AARON: I will look forward to it. (Aaron ends the call. He is relishing the defeat of Jennifer.) Scene Two Jacqueline Haller's home. She is sitting in the living room. Her father, Nicholas is next to her, as is the woman whom Jacqueline considers her mother, Taylor Addison. TAYLOR: Sweetheart, you should get some rest. You've not slept at all. JACQUELINE (in tears): How can I sleep, Taylor? I close my eyes, and I see his face, and I cannot get it out of my mind! NICHOLAS: But you should try. JACQUELINE: I have tried, Dad. I lay awake and toss and turn! It's almost surreal. TAYLOR: I know it's hard, dearest. But you should try. JACQUELINE: Maybe with a sedative, I can do that. NICHOLAS: Yes, you go take one of your meds, and go lie down. JACQUELINE: All right, Dad. I will. (A dejected Jacqueline goes and takes one of her sedatives, and she goes to her room, where she goes to sleep.) TAYLOR: She needs sleep. (Enter Dylan and Sheila) SHEILA: Yes, she does. DYLAN: Lance's death was quite a traumatizing thing for her. As if we haven't had our share of it though. NICHOLAS: What troubles me is that the plane's systems were fine. Someone checked it over before they took off. DYLAN: Yes, and something about that is really gnawing at me. How could a very new plane like that, encounter a massive power failure like that? TAYLOR: What do you mean? SHEILA: We got a call from Aaron Atherton. You all knew that Jennifer was kicked out of Jamaica for beating up the first lady of that nation, right? NICHOLAS: Yes, I heard. SHEILA: Well, he said that something was very wrong, when he got a call from Logan Airport. DYLAN: Yeah, and he told us that it was funny when someone who was dressed in coveralls was checking that Medi-Plane. NICHOLAS: What does this mean? SHEILA: We have a feeling that Jennifer was behind it. TAYLOR: But how? DYLAN: That is what we don't get. Jennifer may have done so to get some quick money. Which is odd, since she lives off her modeling royalties. TAYLOR: Yes, very strange indeed. (The group ruminates over this latest escapade.) Scene Three The Bahamas. A protesting Jennifer is screaming at the main desk of the hotel. JENNIFER: How dare you question my sincerity and my good name! MANAGER: So, what you are saying is that boy you molested is a liar?! JENNIFER (lying): Of course he is! I am a very moral person, you know. MANAGER: He described the molestation in detail! JENNIFER: Someone could have coached him! MANAGER: Don't bet on it! And you can be certain that the US Ambassador will make any charges stick! JENNIFER: I will not tolerate this kind of idiocy, from you or the damned ambassador! MANAGER: And we will not tolerate you! You are hereby ordered to leave. Your luggage is packed, and you will be leaving immediately. JENNIFER: How DARE you! How dare you cast me out! MANAGER: Get over yourself, Madame! JENNIFER: You treat me with respect, you stupid peon! MANAGER: In order to get respect, you give it! JENNIFER: I will sue you! And I will WIN! MANAGER: No you won't! (A furious Jennifer and her luggage is thrown out of the posh hotel.) Scene Four Trinity Church. Lance is laid to rest in one of the most beautiful cemeteries in Brookline. Vivienne, Lance's stepmother, puts her arm around Jacqueline. VIVIENNE: Are you all right, Jacquie? JACQUELINE: I am not sure how I can face the days ahead. VIVIENNE: I know. When I lost Lance's father, I was adrift for a long time. But I threw myself into work, and while it helped, it was not the same as him being around. JACQUELINE: I am scared. VIVIENNE: I was too, Jacquie. I am there for you, if you want me to be. JACQUELINE: Thank you, Mrs. VanCortlandt. VIVIENNE: Call me Vivienne. JACQUELINE: All right.......Vivienne. (The two women hug. All of a sudden, Jacqueline's phone rang. It was Aaron.) AARON: Jacqueline, this is Aaron Atherton. Are you busy? JACQUELINE: I am just finishing with mourning Lance. What can I do for you? AARON: I think there is something you should know about the plane crash. JACQUELINE: What? What happened? AARON: My ex-wife, Jennifer had tampered with the plane which caused the power failure and it crashed into the ocean. JACQUELINE (shaking): Oh my god! (Vivienne takes the phone) VIVIENNE: Aaron, this is Vivienne VanCortlandt. Where did you find out about this? AARON: I just saw a surveillance tape over at the airport. One of the TSA officers brought it over. VIVIENNE: That woman! How can one woman cause so much trouble?! AARON: I don't know, Vivienne. VIVIENNE: I am going to get Jacqueline home. AARON: Vivienne, I want you two to come to the restaurant. I want to show you the proof. VIVIENNE: All right. AARON: I will have the staff cook dinner for you. VIVIENNE: Good. According to Taylor, Jacqueline hasn't eaten in a few days. AARON: Well, we'll help her. (Vivienne ends the call and gives the phone back to Jacqueline. She then helps the younger woman to her feet and leads her to her car.) Scene Five Miami, Florida. Jennifer struts off the plane like she thinks she is the queen of Sheba. When she sees who is there, she is absolutely apoplectic! She sees the model that ditched her in Jamaica. He is with a young man that he is obviously in love with. He is also wearing a ring on his left hand! So is the other man! Another woman is with them. The woman's name is Marsha Shoemaker, a powerful Miami attorney who will be leveling a surprise of her own! JENNIFER: What the HELL?! What are you doing here?! MODEL: Surprised to see me, bitch?! JENNIFER: You stupid idiot! MODEL: I may be stupid, but you will be the one who is an idiot by the time I finish you off! JENNIFER: Oh, REALLY? And just HOW do you plan on doing that?! MODEL: Simple. Meet my new husband! His name is Eric Jacobson! He is one of the wealthiest people in Coral Gables! He's my new husband, and I am in love with him! JENNIFER: You stupid piece of work! How dare you get happy! I am the one who is supposed to be happy! Not you! MODEL: Oh, really?! Well, then meet our other cohort! This is Marsha Shoemaker! She is our attorney! ERIC JACOBSON: Matthew and I are also natives of Boston! JENNIFER: WHAT?! MARSHA (glaring at the nasty Jennifer): Yes, you fool! You thought you had the upper hand on Matt and Eric?! You don't! You only succeeded in making a fool out of yourself! And by the way, I have a bigger surprise for you! JENNIFER: What?! MATT: You know the Harper family? One of the most powerful families in Boston?! JENNIFER: So what?! MATT: I am one of their relatives. (Jennifer's face falls) JENNIFER: What?! MATT: My father was Aaron Harper, I am David Macquarie Harper's half-brother. My mother is Marta Srinivasen! (An exotic yet very maternal woman follows Matt, Eric and Marsha. This is a familiar friend! She is Kaia Litchfield. Kaia is Marta's older sister! An attorney herself and one of Marsha's closest friends, Kaia helped raise Matt because Marta hadn't gotten settled in Boston at the time.) KAIA: Well, well, well! If it isn't Jennifer Barrett! What's the matter, bitch?! You didn't think you would see me again?! JENNIFER: I cannot believe it! KAIA: Believe it! You think I would not remember that you tried to seduce MY husband, John Litchfield?! (Jennifer groans! This day did NOT go well!) Scene Six Louisburg Square, a couple of days later. Marsha pulls up to the townhouse Marta lives in with her husband. Kaia is with her. KAIA: Thank you for bringing me here, Marsha. MARSHA: My pleasure. Did you let Marta know? KAIA: I called her when we got back from Miami. I cannot believe that Jennifer is a part of this town! MARSHA: Me neither. KAIA: I called Matt. He and Eric are moving in a few weeks. They are looking into a new mansion in Cambridge. That will put them close by to the family. MARSHA: I think that will be great for the family to hear. (Out comes Marta.) MARTA: Kaia! KAIA: Hi there, little sister. How are you? MARTA: I am fine, dear. How is Matt? KAIA: Matt is fine. I told you that he got married right? MARTA: Yes, I am pleased. Eric Jacobson is a good guy and he will treat him well. KAIA: I think so too. The look on Jennifer Barrett's face was priceless! MARTA: I am sure it was. I wish I had been there to see it! KAIA: Me too. I hear that Jacqueline Haller is mourning her boyfriend? MARTA: Yes, she is. And there is a theory that Jennifer had a hand in it. KAIA: My God, how?! MARTA: They think that she was the one who tampered with the plane to crash it. It killed Lance VanCortlandt, Jacquie's boyfriend. KAIA: Is she around? MARTA: Yes, she is over here. (Out comes Jacqueline. She is in tears.) KAIA: My dear, Marta told me what happened. I think you and I have a mutual enemy we have to deal with. JACQUELINE: You're right. What did she do to you? KAIA: She seduced my husband. That is why I am here. I think we can help one another. And Trust me, Jennifer Barrett will pay for what she did! (Kaia takes Jacqueline in her arms and holds her as she weeps. Marta comes up and rubs Jacqueline's back. The three women are bonding. Marsha nods and heads back to her apartment.) Scene Seven The Boston Bistro. Aaron, Rusty and Aurora are bringing plates of food to Jacqueline, who had come with Kaia, Marta and Vivienne. They look at the TSA surveillance tape. JACQUELINE: She is evil! KAIA: What a woman! How can she just cause trouble and not be called on it. AARON: Kaia, we've tried to bust her many times, and she always manages to slither out like a snake. MARTA: A snake would be too good of a comparison to that wicked woman! JACQUELINE: How could that woman get into the airport like that, unquestioned? AURORA: I wish I knew. Jennifer is an evil woman, tremendously evil. KAIA: She's done so much damage over the years! First, she seduced a lot of men at UCLA, including my husband! (This is news to Aaron and the others) AARON: She what? KAIA: Oh yes, she seduced my husband, John. Even before he met and married me. Even while she was dating you, Aaron, she was busy cheating on you mercilessly. AARON: Unbelievable! She would cheat on merely ANYONE if she could get away with it! AURORA: Wow, how did you manage, Mrs. Litchfield? KAIA: Well, I've not said anything to anyone, not even you, Marta. But I talked with Mom, Dad and Raj. MARTA: Raj is mine and Kaia's older brother. He lives in Australia and works for the Indian Consulate in Canberra. KAIA: Mom and Dad suggest that John and I divorce. I think we should. MARTA: I agree, dear. KAIA: But that is nothing at this time, it is Jacquie that needs us right now. JACQUELINE: That is all right. I am just looking at all this good food. MARTA: Good for you, my dear. Taylor said you haven't eaten in days. JACQUELINE: I wasn't hungry, but now, I admit, I am. VIVIENNE: Good for you. AARON: I had the staff cook your favorites. Taylor told me what they were. JACQUELINE: Very good. (Jacqueline eats to the relief of everyone. Another woman comes into the restaurant) VIVIENNE: Oh my goodness. JACQUELINE: My aunt Victoria told me about her. KAIA: Who is that? (It is Betty Anderson!) ANNOUNCER (Dan Region): The role of Betty Anderson is now being played by Terry Moore. BETTY: Jacquie. Are you all right, darling? Victoria told me what was going on. I hope you are all right. JACQUELINE: Yes, I am all right, Ms. Anderson. BETTY: Please, call me Betty. We're family. JACQUELINE: All right.....Betty. (Enter: Sheila. She is astonished.) SHEILA: Betty? Betty Anderson?! How are you doing? BETTY: I am fine, dear. I've heard a lot about what has been going on with you. I hear Dylan and you are siblings. SHEILA: Yes. My mother gave birth to me and Dylan. Dylan was born first, then I was born. But then, Shelby tried to kidnap Dylan. My mother and Uncle Michael confronted her, but Mom gave Dylan to Uncle Mike for him to raise. It was a wacky story. BETTY: Sounds like it was. SHEILA: But it is all right. Dylan and I are doing wonderfully. I am glad he and I are siblings. BETTY: So you should be. He's quite wonderful. SHEILA (the love for her brother evident): Yes, he is. (Betty and Sheila sit down and join the rest at the table. They enjoy the meal. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Funeral episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller